The present invention relates generally to generating maps, and more specifically to generating maps that are customized for a user.
Companies, organizations, and groups often have a need to provide custom maps to its customers. For example, a company may want to provide a custom map to certain of its customers as a marketing promotion or a customized brochure.
The generation of geographic maps that are customized for particular customers is often a tedious process that typically involves a large amount of manual labor. As a result, the generation of customized maps has traditionally been a costly and time-intensive process that may limit the overall throughput of communications for an organization.
Further, the delivery of geographic maps to customers is often through a brochure. For example, a wireless telephone service provider often provides maps showing regions of coverage to its customers via a brochure that the service provider hands to its customers when the customer requests information about a service. A wireless telephone service provider may also mail a brochure to its customers, such as if the service provider has updated the areas of coverage for its customers on a particular plan.